


Be With Me?

by AWritersJourney



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Depressive Episode, F/M, Light-Hearted, More fluff than angst, References to Depression, Soft Ben Solo, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWritersJourney/pseuds/AWritersJourney
Summary: Until every last star in the galaxy dies, Ben will be there for her.(tw: rey has a depressive episode. ben comforts her. let's just say quarantine is lonesome and today's been hard.)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Be With Me?

_ 'Rey? Just checking in. You ok?'  _ the text reads. She stares at her phone, unseeing in the pitch darkness of her room. Through bleary eyes, she watches the screen as the minutes tick by before the device goes black. With a small sigh, she tucks the phone back under her pillow, pressing her nose into the warm fabric and drifting back to sleep. Like the rest of her messages from the day, his remain unread.

-

"Rey? Ben whispers as he cracks the door to their room, the moonlight from the window in the hallway casting a soft glow against the floor despite his hulking frame filling the space of the doorway. "Sweetheart?" 

He moves slowly, eyes adjusting so as not to snag his toe on a wayward shoe or her bag, casually tossed at the end of every day. His eyes land on her body, tucked beneath their comforter and a mound of blankets, the top of her head peeking out from between their pillows. 

The room is silent, save for the quiet whirring of their ceiling fan and the ticking of the bedside clock, not even her breathing loud enough to his ears. 

Ben's feet carry him the rest of the way across the bedroom, stopping beside their bed as he takes in her huddled form. He kneels, lifting a hand to card his fingers through her sleep mussed hair. "Rey? It's late. I was worried, you didn't answer any of my texts."

A hand emerges from beneath the blankets, sliding across their inky black sheets before her fingers curl around his wrist. With her eyes still closed, dark lashes sweeping against her cheeks, Rey pulls his hand closer to her face, tucking her nose against his palm. 

Ben silently waits for an answer, worry thrumming through his veins as he adjusts his position on the floor, tucking his legs under himself to lift his other hand, resuming his gentle stroking of her hair. The clock ticks on. 

"Ben?" She murmured sleepily. He could hear her lip wobble, a small sniffle against their sheets. "I'm sorry." 

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” His finger strokes lightly against her ear. “What are you sorry for, sweetheart?”

Rey swallows, her mouth dry from a day of disuse. "Today's been so rough. I... I just  _ couldn't _ ."

"Are you alright, Rey?" Ben lays his head on their pillows, stroking his hand across her cheek as she hangs on.

"No," Rey whispers after a minute. "I'm not." Beneath the covers, she tugs the blankets down, leaving a small opening, inviting him in.

With a jolt, Ben lightly tugs his hand from her hair, sitting up in order to loosen his tie enough to toss it over his head. Single-handedly, he does his best to unbutton his dress shirt, wiggling his arm before trading hands, refusing to let her go for even a moment, sliding the shirt off the rest of the way. 

Ben’s worry for her seems to be palpable in the small space between them. 

Lifting her hand to his lips, Ben presses a kiss to her knuckles as he clambers into their bed, tugging the blankets back up to cover her body. 

Compared to Rey, he takes up a vast majority of their bed, especially now, as she curls even tighter around his arm, pressing her head under his chin. "Tell me what you need, Rey."

A few moments pass in silence, Ben’s thoughts and the rustling of sheets as he gets comfortable the only loud noises in the room. 

“Be with me?" Rey mumbles when he settles with her pulled tight against his chest.

Ben presses his nose into her hair, inhaling her soft, sleep warm scent. His hand slides beneath the hem of her sweatshirt, his from college, warm from a day of slumber and soft with dozens of washes. 

Rey’s skin is warm, soft against the tips of his fingers as he traces them up her stomach, along her ribs, before skimming them under the slope of her breast. Ben pressed his palm flat in the soft dip between her breasts, allowing the thrum of her heart and the rise and fall of her chest to calm his mind.  
  
“You have me," he whispers. "Until every last star in the galaxy dies, _you have_ _me_." Her chest hitches with what he thinks are small sobs beneath his hand. "I won't let you go through this alone, Rey. However you need me, I will be there. I won't make you tell me what’s wrong if you’re not ready or you’re unsure, but I _will_ be here. I will figure out how to be here for moments like these."

Rey lifts her head, eyes droopy with exhaustion as their eyes meet. A little smile tugs at her mouth as she peeks at him through her lashes. “Thank you, Ben.” His smile in response warmed her from the inside out. 

When Ben leans in to kiss her, he knows how her body will sink further against him and against their bed as he turns her over. He knows how her breath will hitch, a small gasp leaving her just before their lips meet. 

Bracing a hand against the pillow beside her head, Ben crowds in closer, like he could crawl into her skin so they could truly become one as he familiarizes himself with her mouth, with the soft curve of her body. Rey makes him weak. But, Ben wouldn't like it any other way. 

She is a black hole, consuming every facet of his being as she devours his mouth in a bruising, distracting kiss.

An entire  _ day _ away from her was simply too long. He’s too weak of a man to go without her for so long. Without her lips against his, without her arms around his neck, without her chest pressed against his or her fingers in his hair, he’s unsure how he survived before her. His life was split in two,  _ Before _ Rey and  _ After _ Rey. And right now, in the present, in the after, she needed him. He had been driven crazy all day as his first text went unanswered, then his second as he checked in. 

He doesn’t know what caused her to be so sullen, doesn’t think she even knows. Not like depression gives a  _ damn, _ most of the time. If she didn’t respond to his messages, he knows without a doubt the rest of her messages went unanswered. Making a small list in his head, to call Finn and Poe at her job at the shop, to call the pharmacy to check on the refill of her antidepressants, Ben presses a solid kiss against her forehead.

"Have you eaten?"

"No." She mutters against his skin.

"Are you hungry?"

"I think so."

"Ok, if it's alright with you, I'll call Chewie and ask for our usuals? The  _ Falcon _ should still be open. You eat what you can and I'll put the rest away for the next few days. And, I’ll call Poe in the morning and let him know you won’t be into the shop for the day, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good.” He pressed his lips firmly to hers, doing his best not to be weak when she needed him. “I love you, Rey."

She presses her nose against his neck, pressing herself as firmly against his chest as possible. "I love you, too. And... thank you.”

“Thank you for what, sweetheart?”

“Thank you for not asking too much of me. For not pitying me when my brain doesn’t make sense. For...” she rubbed her nose against his skin, inhaling the smell of his cologne from the day. “For being  _ there _ for me and not making it a big deal, I guess. If that makes sense.”

“Listen to me, sweetheart. You always make sense to me. My love for you isn’t a  _ chore _ and I will always be there.” He gave her a squeeze and her small giggle made every uncertainty, every concern worth it. “Always, ok?”

“Ok. I can work with always, as long as you feed me.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can make that happen.” 

He knew she’d be fine, in the end. And he’d be there, in her orbit, to see her through it all.

  
  



End file.
